


Eddy's New Babysitter

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, Total Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nazz gets fired from babysitting Eddy, Mr. and Mrs. Sampson find a new babysitter which is Justine Reid, AKA the Shy Beauty. My friend who requested this only owns her OC and Eddy of course belongs to Danny Antonucci and anyone else belongs to their respective owners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eddy's New Babysitter

It was Friday night and Mr. and Mrs. Sampson (Eddy's parents) were going out for dinner and dancing. Mrs. Sampson had on a red one strap dress, black pumps, a silver necklace, with her black hair made curly. Mr. Sampson wore a tuxedo. After Nazz got fired from babysitting because she threw a party in the house much to their disapproval, so they hired a new babysitter to watch over Eddy for when they leave. Hopefully this new babysitter will be better than Nazz.

"I wonder how this babysitter will turn out?" Mr. Sampson wondered as he finished getting ready with his wife.

"I don't know, dear," Mrs. Sampson shrugged. "But, hopefully this one doesn't throw a party like Blondie did."

"What's her name?" Mr. Sampson asked about the new babysitter.

"Justine Reid, I think."

"I know some Reid's," Mr. Sampson thought. "One of them I know is an Adam Reid, he married Andrea and had twins. A boy and a girl."

As they were talking, the doorbell rang. Mrs. Sampson opened the door to reveal a girl about the age of sixteen who had tan skin, crystal blue eyes, black hair in a braid, a white top, black miniskirt, silver flats, a headband, and a heart necklace.

"Hello, is this the Sampson residence?" the girl asked.

"Yes, it is, dear," Mrs. Sampson let her inside with a friendly smile. "Come on, you must be Justine, right?"

"Yes, ma'am." Justine answered.

"Is that the babysitter?" Mr. Sampson called from a distance.

"Yes, dear!" Mrs. Sampson answered him.

Mr. Sampson then came in to meet the lovely young lady. "Hello, hon, I'm Tony Sampson... Say, your last name is Reid, right?"

"Yes, sir." Justine shook hands with him.

"I thought so," Mr. Sampson smiled small. "You're related to Adam Reid?"

"Yes, sir, I'm his daughter." Justine sounded interested to meet someone who knew her father.

"He was a good man," Mr. Sampson praised. "I knew him from college."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I'll explain later, he has a son too."

"Yes, Justin is my twin," Justine explained. "He's older by ten minutes."

"Edwin, get down here and meet your babysitter!" Mrs. Sampson yelled to upstairs.

"Okay, Mom!" Eddy called back.

"He'll be down in a sec, dear." Mrs. Sampson smiled to Justine.

When Eddy came downstairs, he saw his parents and the girl about aged sixteen with a tan.

Eddy blushed. "She's a hotty."

"Edwin, this is Justine, your new babysitter." Mrs. Sampson introduced.

"Hello." Justine greeted warmly.

Eddy babbled in response.

Justine giggled at him. "You're funny."

"Okay, since it's Friday, Edwin can stay up 'til 12:30, our number is on the fridge in case of an emergency, and we should be home by 12:25, be good, Edwin." Mrs. Sampson instructed before leaving with her husband.

Justine looked to the preteen boy. "So, Eddy, you hungry?"

Eddy nodded.

"I'll make us some burgers." Justine pitched in.

When Justine went in the kitchen, Eddy was getting on the phone with his friend, Double D.

"I'm tellin' ya, Double D, this girl is way better than Nazz was at babysitting." Eddy said on the phone.

"Really?" Double D sounded pleased. "What's her name?"

"Justine Reid."

"Hmm," Double D scratched his head. "That name seems familiar..."

"The only name I can think of that has that last name is Justin Reid."

"Justin?"

"Total Drama Island," Eddy rolled his eyes. "Geez, Sockhead, don't you watch TV?"

"Yes." Double D said like it was a dumb question.

"Eddy, dinner is ready!" Justine called.

"Let me call you back, Sockhead," Eddy hung up and went to the kitchen table to eat the burger the girl made. He thought it was delicious. "This is good!"

Justine chuckled. "Thank you, I-"

The doorbell then rang.

"Huh?" Justine looked over. "I wonder who that could be?"

"I'll get it," Eddy offered.

When the short Ed opened the door, he saw a guy that was the same age as Justine and looked like her with the same tan, blue eyes, and black hair and he was well toned. He also had on a brown top, jeans, and sandals. "Hey, is Justine here?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Eddy scoffed.

"I'm her twin brother." the boy replied.

Eddy's eyes widened. "Umm, Justine? There's someone here for you."

Justine went into the living room and gasped. She thought that she would never see this boy again. "Justin?" she whispered. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, little sis, it's me." Justin replied.

Then the shy beauty hugged her brother and he hugged her back.

"I thought you were with Mom?" Justine said in the hug.

"I was, but I grew tired of her making me not see you, and..." Justin explained, then he smelled something. "Is that a burger?"

"Yeah, I made some, are you hungry?"

"You have no idea."

"Hold up," Eddy put his hands up in curiosity. "If you guys are twins, then you have... Umm... What's it called? Let me think..."

"Twin Telepathy?" Justine guessed for him.

"Yeah." Eddy said.

"Well, duh, of course we have it," Justin nearly scoffed. "We're twins."

After they got done eating, the trio went into the living room, watching TV and movies up until midnight. Eddy took a bath and came down with his nightclothes on and they continued to watch TV. At 12:25 exactly, Eddy's parents came home and they saw Eddy and Justine fell asleep, then saw Justin was there and was wide awake.

"I'm her brother," Justin told the parents before they would probably yell at him. "Don't worry, I'm not her boyfriend or anything."

Mrs. Sampson went to put Eddy to bed and came back down. "I'll take it Edwin was good?"

"Yeah, he was." Justin agreed.

Mr. Sampson then took out two twenty dollar bills from wallet. "Here you go, son, for you and Justine."

"Thanks." Justin put the money in his pocket. He then lifted his sister bridal style as she snuggled into his chest, feeling his warm embrace.

"You think you or Justine could be Edwin's permanant babysitter?" Mrs. Sampson felt she made the right choice.

"Sure we can." Justin promised, then left with his sister.

The End


End file.
